


Five Kisses From Sousuke to Nitori

by Minatu



Category: Free!
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Minatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There might be kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses From Sousuke to Nitori

**Author's Note:**

> "One doesn't discover new lands without consenting to lose sight of shore for a very long time."
> 
> \- Andre Gide

**.1.**

Nitori had closed his eyes, waiting for Sousuke to make the predicted first move. Sousuke, however grew embarrassed, cheeks tinting bright red. He pressed a quick but firm kiss to Nitori's forehead before quickly rushing off.

Nitori was left thinking he had misinterpreted the situation and therefore pressured Sousuke into kissing him, shame and embarrassment filled him to the brim. Maybe Sousuke was having second thoughts about their relationship.

**.2.**

Sousuke had more confidence. He wanted to reassure Nitori, who looked so worried and stressed that it was beginning to effect Sousuke a little as well.

So he took Nitori's face into his hands, gathering his resolve, and pressed a soft kiss to Nitori's lips that ended all too quickly for the both of them, but Nitori was smiling again. Sousuke had never been happier.

**.3.**

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Nitori cheered, brandishing a stuffed seal and a small box of chocolate. More quietly and with a blush, Nitori whispered, "I made it myself." He implies the chocolate, and not the stuffed seal. Sousuke's heart warms at the sweetness of his boyfriend and showers Nitoti in kisses. Nitori laughs at this, but Sousuke is only encouraged.

**.4.**

Nitori looked at Sousuke with a teary-eyed expression.

"What's wrong?" Sousuke asked in a soft tone, a concerned look spreading across his face. Nitori's eyes flickered away for a moment.

"You... You still have it even though you called it childish!" Nitori cried, pointing in the direction of the stuffed seal that was sitting happily in the top bunk. He wrapped Sousuke in his arms happily.

"Oh-" was all Sousuke managed to say before Nitori was kissing him. Sousuke was quick to take over, a smile spreading across his face.

**.5.**

"Sousuke, do you know what today is?" Nitori asked excitedly. Sousuke smirked back.

"Our one year anniversary?" he responded, feeling pretty confident about his answer.

"What?!" Nitori gasped, blanching. Sousuke shook his head. He really should have known. Nitori wasn't good with those types of things as he was always so disorganised. Nitori shifted on his feet nervously, "Is... Is it really?" His voice was a bit strangled.

"Yeah," Sousuke nodded, and Nitori turned bright red.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, hugging Sousuke tightly. Sousuke smiled to himself before pressing a gentle kiss to Nitori's temple.

"So what was I supposed to know about?"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos, maybe a comment or even nothing at all. All I hope is it entertained you, even just a little.


End file.
